


Intricate Minds with Unseen Thorns

by Maelleth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Fluff, Modern Thedas, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, imagine Thedas in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelleth/pseuds/Maelleth
Summary: Zaray Trevelyan is an aspiring writer, horse trainer and daydreamer. Living in Ferelden with her best friend, she's at a cross-roads in her life. Thinking about the past, surviving the present, uncertain of the future. A new job prospect brings the wind of change, perhaps in ways Zaray can't even imagine.





	Intricate Minds with Unseen Thorns

”I got it!”

”Really Zar? I told the joke two hours ago...”

”No, I got the job!”

”Wha–, you mean _the_ job?”

”Yes!”

Dorian stood from his place on the couch and went for the kitchen. Luckily the screams of joy hadn’t woken Zaray’s young husky, snoozing in her room.

”Oh, guess the reaction I imagined to get was a little over the top but...” Zaray snapped after him sarcastically. She had only found out about getting the job just now going through her email. After her interview a month ago, it had stolen most of her thoughts – and dreams. Getting a good night’s sleep was difficult enough on itself, nevermind piling on the suspence and stress for the future of her career as a writer. There was only one book with the name Zaray Trevelyan on it, and it hadn’t even been physically published. Whenever someone inquired about the sole indication of her writing work, Zaray mumbled something about e-books and searching for opportunities to get the book actually published.

”You shall get the reaction you so wholeheartedly desire, and more,” Dorian strode back around the couch sitting beside her with a bottle and two glasses in his hands, ”because whe need to celebrate this!”. He popped the champagne open without caring what damage the flying cork might do to their apartment. ”How would you like us to commemorate this important moment?” he continued while pouring the golden sparkling liguid to her glass. Zaray opened her mouth as if to answer, but instead gave her roommate a look that said, _do you even need to ask_. ”Oh what a silly question, of course we are going out!” he said clinking their glasses together.

”For the hundredth time, I am _not_ wearing those feet torturers!” Zaray hissed looking at the black high heels Dorian had brought her. She knew that all the women would be wearing short dresses and killer heels at the club they were planning to go to. Though she liked going out and otherwise dressing up, heels were an insurmountable pet peeve for her. She couldn’t understand how someone would ever feel comfortable in those things.

”Okay, I would _never_ make you do something you loathed so much.” Dorian smirked remembering all the things he had made her do over the years. She had a very strict comfort zone, and Dorian was always there to push her past the border. Zaray squinted her eyes in suspicion, but turned back to face the bathroom mirror and continued sorting the mess that was her long brunette hair. She had her mother’s side of the family to thank for the uncontrollable waves and fuzzyness. Thankfully the curls had settled on a beach wavy style for today, otherwise she might have rather stayed home. Zaray was particularly skilled at making up reasons to stay in, whether it was to read a book she was tragically in the middle of, or to finish the cleaning project she had started ten days ago.

Dorian let out a short and loud sigh, wondering how different best friends could be in spirit and personality. Not that he and Zaray didn’t have anything in common. They could talk all night without getting tired of the conversation or for the lack of sleep. Her insomnia had frequently turned into Dorian’s insomnia too, when Zaray sneaked into his room at 3am to freak him out with her nightmare stories. Like good friends do, he got her something hot to drink and listened until she was done. Then there was no knowing where the conversation would take them, from the events of the previous day to fantasizing about dream jobs and men. Maker, he had to find a man for this precious woman, and for himself of course.

”If I bring you wedge heels, will you _please_ for the love of Andraste’s arse wear them?” he pleaded over dramatically while rolling his eyes.

”Of course, no need to get so worked up about it.” Zaray said trying to sound as indifferent as possible. But trying to hide the laugh tickling her throat was almost impossible when she caught a glance of Dorian’s face in the mirror. His eyes and nostrils were dilated, and his mouth was like an upside down smile. Yet he didn’t bark at her. Dorian instead clenched his fists and turned on his heel to fetch the shoes from his room. He probably had more women’s shoes buried somewhere in his closet than Zaray had in her own. Whether he had bought them for her or for his own admiration of women’s fashion, she did not know – he was a fashion stylist after all. Frankly it didn’t matter. Zaray knew that if she ever had a clothing crisis of some sort – not that she chose her wardrobe according to what fashion experts considered to be ”in” at any given time – she could always rely on Dorian’s sense of what looked good on her.

Tonight Zaray had decided to wear one of her own findings, a navy blue cocktail dress with a quite low v neck and thin shoulder straps. She turned in front of the large hallway mirror to check herself and saw an open-ish back with black lace and a silver zipper on it. From behind it seemed like she had a dark blue skirt and a lacy crop top. Dorian gave her a pair of matte black wedge heels. They were comfortable enough and even Zaray had to admit they were stunning. Which was of course a result of them being on _her_ feet.

Her face wasn’t flashy in any way, only sassy pink lipstick to show some divergence from her weekday make up. Zaray let her long dark brown locks drop free along her back, they glimmered hues of bronze even under the bright but cold shine of the ceiling light. The light flickered as Dorian gave a last notice for her to get going.

”Let me just grab my bag and–”, Zaray stopped short seeing the tiny black handbag Dorian was holding out to her.

”Why is it that today I’m bringing _you_ everything? I have a faint memory of it usually being the other way around.” Dorian smiled playfully as Zaray snatched the bag off his extended hand.

”Have I not deserved it?” she said with a voice of utter bafflement. Dorian snorted at that and checked his phone. ”For I have achieved quite the marvelous thing at this day!” she continued in a Shakespearean tone. He rolled his eyes in a manner of habit, and grabbing her hand led her out of their 9th floor apartment. ”Thus I shall enjoy the many–”, Zaray paused in search of a perfectly fitting word. She found none, ”– enjoyments, that are presented to me at this ’club’ thee are taking me to.” They were both giggling as the elevator doors opened and an older lady stepped in.

Zaray leaned her shoulder to Dorian’s and whispered, ”Shall I not take pleasure of the kindness thou art showing me?” He had a hard time keeping from bursting to laughter, which was enough to mark her victory, so she stayed silent until they were outside of the tall building.

”See? I learned _something_ during my years at the university.” she smirked. Dorian took a couple of deep breaths to calm after laughing. ” _I’m_ the theatre aficionado here, you know.” he said lifting a brow. ”Our driver is here, hop in you cute piece of a smart-ass.” he said opening the car door for her. He flipped the bird at Zaray when she patted him on his cheek with a positively devious smile on her face.

She gave him a fake shocked look, mouth wide open and all. ”Oh yes I did!” Dorian nodded dramatically, ”Yeah, mhm, do you like that?”. Before she could throw one of her witty comebacks at him, Dorian placed a hand on her back and guided her into the black vehicle.

Dorian squirmed in his seat in an anxious way that unnerved Zaray. ”It’s your car driver you know.” she jerked her chin towards the front seat. She waited a moment for a response, but continued after Dorian shifted to look out the car window, ”You could turn him down, Dorian. We would be fine without his financial – aid.” But it wasn’t the reason Dorian’s father kept giving him money to live on his own. His reasons were more selfish than that. ”I know you hate to even _think_ about it...”

”So why do you _insist_ on bringing it up?” He turned to face his friend. ”It makes me uncomfortable, yes. But if he’s the one being selfish, I might as well gain something from it.” Talking about these things always poked Dorian the wrong way. But he didn’t let the hatred take control. Dorian wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ let his father win. ”I know you are thinking about my well being, but I _really_ need to do this my way.” he said putting a hand over Zaray’s.

”Your way or the highway, huh?” she gave him a reassuring smile. He squeezed her hand in response and gave a slight smile. ”What else?”

It was a fairly new club, opened about a month and a half ago at the beginning of May. There had been an independent bookstore in it’s place, but the owner was practically forced to close it. Only larger companies could afford to sell books anymore, since people had grown accustomed to e-books and preferred to buy everything online. Of course there was nothing wrong with that, a bookworm would find the best deals from the depths of Internet. But Zaray felt a certain kind of melancholy, remembering how she loved to browse those wooden, old-looking bookshelves. She could always smell that distinct scent of books and flowers there, both in every colour one could imagine. It was owned by an older lady, Suzanne (or Suzie as she always insisted), who Zaray was quite sure had been a hippie in her youth, for she was as colourful as her bookstore. It also hadn’t bothered Zaray that Suzanne’s dark-haired and blue-eyed son worked there, constantly recommending her some good reads and flirting every chance he got. His name was Rian, which was actually his second name. But that’s what she had always called him, since he disliked his first name, Merlin. Zaray hadn’t been able to hold her laugh when Rian told her his ”true” name. The tears came after she heard the confirmation that he was named after the wizard Merlin.

Besides Dorian, Rian had been her best friend. At least she liked to think he was now that he didn’t live in Ferelden anymore. Though he was 21 at the time, Rian had moved to New York with his mother, to help Suzanne get back on her feet. Zaray had been 19, so the last time she had seen Rian was five years ago, and sometimes when he popped into her mind, she missed him. They used to hang out outside of the bookstore too, usually with other friends, as friends. Rian had kissed her twice. First time between the bookshelves to stop her confused babbling, which began from his flirting and her trying to change the subject. The second – and last – time to say goodbye, before he got onto the cab and out of her life.

Zaray snapped out of her reminiscing when Dorian placed a glass on her hand. They had been waiting to get service at the bar. That’s why her brain had plunged her under the sea of memories. Those memories were often painful in some way or the other, mostly feelings-wise.

”Are you already planning all the glorious episodes you’re gonna write for that tv-show?” Dorian asked as they sat down at a small, round table. Zaray kept her gaze on that glass in her hand and took a sip. ”Oh no, nononono.” Dorian shook his head, snapping his fingers to get her attention. ”We are here to celebrate your accomplishment! That’s the only thing you should be thinking about right now, Zar.”

She gave him a half-smile, sipping her drink again. It was champagne, and a good champagne at that. It must’ve cost Dorian a couple of hundred bucks to get a bottle of that stuff. But he could afford to buy all of the champagne they had at this place anyway, she thought. Still, she should thank her when they got home.

”No, yeah I was thinking about it. I’m only an assisting writer though.” Zaray said trying to sound believable. Dorian’s eyes told he wasn’t buying it, so she tried harder. ”They have like four or five episode writers. But I’m not an assistant in the usual way offices have assistants. I’ll be helping them fact check, proof read and re-write if need be, and I’ll write some side dialogue and...” Zaray knew she was babbling like a lunatic again, and she knew that Dorian noticed it too.

”Don’t you even try to use your diversion tactics on me missy.” Dorian said squinting his eyes. Those hazel-green eyes had playfulness in them, but they were shadowed by concern. ”I know you too well for you to succeed in fooling me like that Zar. So which was it this time? Daydreaming or wallowing in past?”

”The latter...” Zaray mumbled under her breath. She felt like a pet dog that had done something bad, and in a way she had. Because no matter how distressing her life was and had been, she couldn’t change it by bemoaning about it. She had a lousy habit of replaying events in her head, trying to figure out what _she_ had done wrong, even if things hadn’t been her fault. Zaray wasn’t particularly unhappy or sad, no. She was the happiest she had been ever since Rian left. Occasionally she just dived into her thoughts. Were it in a bus looking out into the rainy sky, or waiting for her queue number to be called wherever she was waiting in line running some errands.

”Okay, do you want to talk about it?” Dorian said with empathy in his voice. He couldn’t blame Zaray for thinking about the past. Everyone did. Including him. ”I can get you something else to drink if you want.”

”No, this is perfectly fine. More than fine, Dorian, thank you.” Zaray smiled faintly and poured them both another glass of champagne. ”And I’m fine, honestly. We can talk about this tomorrow.” she reassured him. They had talked about Rian a couple of times in the past five years, amongst other things. So it could really wait, she thought.

”Well, if you are sure.” he responded with a hint of question in his voice.

”Positive.” Zaray smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. ”Now let’s drink and dance and get drunk.” she added raising her glass.

Dorian sighed and smiled. Looking into her bright green eyes, he too raised his glass. ”More than we intend to.”

They both emptied their glasses in one go. Zaray poured them another rounds. ”More than we intend to.”

After 4 hours of excessive drinking and sweat-worthy dancing, Zaray felt fatigue dragging her down. Time flew by too fast, it had felt like a half-hour in her head. For her poor legs, it felt like she’d just run a marathon, or two. No more drinks and I’ll be fine, Zaray thought. Fortunately Dorian had prepared a sizable dinner for them earlier that day, or she just might be falling asleep. More like passing out to be honest, she sighed at the thought and ran a hand through her hair.

From her place at a table beside a wall, Zaray ran her eyes through the dancing crowd. Some were swinging around like there was no tomorrow, others had a more subtle way of partying. She knew Dorian still spinned somewhere on the dancefloor. Probably trying to hit it off with some random guy because he’d had a couple too many. Zaray grimaced at the thought of elbowing between that mass of drunk people. Most of them men trying to grab your arse at every opportunity. She caught a figure striding towards her in the corner of her left eye. Reaching for her bag to dig out her phone, Zaray attempted to ignore the man. Alas, it was too late.

”Hi”, the redheaded man greeted to get her attention. Zaray turned to him, squeezing her left hand to a fist. When she didn’t answer, the man continued, ”I saw you sitting here alone, a pretty girl like you. Can I get you a drink? What’s your preference?”

 _Not talking to strangers at a bar for starters_ , she thought. These sort of places never seemed to attract the kind of men she considered to be ”her type”. Her type was actually a broad concept, she wasn’t _that_ picky. Yet there were some standards to be upheld.

”I’ve had enough to drink for today I’m afraid.” she managed a credible smile. ”I was just about to head out actually.”

”Oh.” the man gave a smirk that had nothing kind in it. ”So are you here alone or would you like some company? It’s getting cold and dark out there.”

”I’m with a friend, and we’re leaving together.” Zaray tried not to sound too rude, but she was getting a little restless. ”He’s just dancing this last song.”

” _He_? I’m sure if he’s only a friend, that he wouldn’t mind letting his pretty friend go home with someone else.” the man leaned an elbow on the table, tilting the wooden thing a little. ”Whaddaya say?”

So this guy couldn’t, or _wouldn’t_ , take a friendly hint, Zaray thought grabbing onto her bag with both hands. ”I’m not interested.” she said bluntly and stood up. She was shy during social situations, except in situations such as this. ”Could you step aside, I’m getting my friend now.” and she wasn’t asking.

The man gave way, snapping after her. ”Oh come on, don’t be a prude. It’s just some fun.”

Zaray was genuenly amused when she heard the word prude. She had only heard some immature teenage boys use it as a last resort. Still she sighed in relief to get away from that pushy dude. A sigh escaped her lips again as Dorian’s face came into her view. That familiar face was attached to an unfamiliar one, connecting at their lips. An eyeroll came from routine to her.

Thankfully the smooching stopped as soon as the song did. Zaray wouldn’t have to get all awkward trying to get her roommate’s attention. The pair slid amongst the crowd towards the main exit, and Zaray followed them.

Dorian was about to text Zaray when his friend appeared in front of him. She gave a suggestive look between him and the guy he had just made out with. ”Hey _Zaray_!” he said her name with emphasis to stop her from being so annoyingly obvious. She didn’t take his hint, and instead reached to shake hands with his new – friend.

”Hi, I’m Zaray, Dorian’s roommate.” She wasn’t this comfortable when meeting new people, so Dorian knew Zaray was doing this to make him feel awkward. That little minx even smirked at him, waiting for him to make decent intoductions.

”Zaray, this is Adam.” Dorian said gesturing to Adam. ”Adam, this is my friend, Zaray.”

”Best friend actually, and call me Zar, please.” she said as if Adam was to be in Dorian’s life for longer than a night.

”Nice to meet you Zar. Are you, um, joining us?” Adam asked glancing at Dorian.

”I think Zar wants to go home and get a good nights sleep.” Dorian said as they stepped outside. ”Right Zar?”

”Yeah, of course. Are you guys going to Adam’s place then?” Zaray winked at Dorian.

”Could you excuse us for just a minute Adam.” Dorian stated pulling Zaray a few feet away. His friend had been successful, for he could feel the slight blush on his cheeks and see the smile on her face.

That smile grew and Zaray couldn’t help but sneak a peak over Dorian’s shoulder to see Adam tapping his smartphone. She had to tiptoe to see behind him, so Dorian put a hand on her shoulder to push her back down.

”You have to go home by yourself this time Zar.” Dorian said like it was the first time he said that. ”I’ll be home around midday. But you know that already.”

”Yeah yeah, I was just teasing you.” Zaray smirked. ”But you knew that already.”

Dorian chuckled and hugged her as goodbye. ”I hope you don’t mind, we’re taking the car. I can give you some cab money if you’d like.”

She shrugged in response. ”Nah, it’s okay.” It wasn’t. ”I’ll just walk. It’s only 15 minutes by foot, and I want to clear my head anyways.” What was she thinking? It’s 1am and she was freezing in that dress, damn these chilly summer nights.

”Well, I bid you farewell then milady.” Dorian smirked giving a slight bow. Zaray smirked back waving him off, and turned to head home.

Streetlights were the sole source of light that night. Clouds had blocked the silvery shine of stars and the moon. Nights in the city were more beautiful in winter, Zaray thought trying to get her mind away from the chilly dark alleys. White snow shimmering against the crispy air, and dark blue sky covered only by your steaming breath as you look up to the stars. Yes, winter nights were definitely better.

Summer days however… That was truely something. Especially if you got out of the busy inner city filled with grey and black high-rise buildings reaching up and up. If you went to a park or the beach, ate an ice cream, and smelled the air filled with freshly cut grass and salty water…

Zaray could almost feel that salt in her nose, but she was cut short by the sight of a construction site blocking her usual way home. ”Dammit...” she wispered to herself looking around. Either she would have to go back to cross the road and pass that site from left, or take the shorter route behind the buildings on her right. Though it would’ve been wiser to go back, Zaray chose the latter option. Her legs felt like overcooked spaghetti and missing a jacket didn’t help. She took her phone to her right hand, ready to call Dorian if need be. Taking a deep breath, Zaray walked to mostly unlighted alleys. It wasn’t like anything was going to happen. Right?

She kept a quick pace, as quick as those heels let her. A cat ran behind Zaray, startling her. Glancing back she couldn’t tell the cat’s colour in that darkness, not that it even mattered. The cat seemed to have frightened and run away from something. Was someone following her? Zaray felt those bad kind of chills going down her spine at the thought. No, that was too cliché. She couldn’t let her imagination fail her right now. So she shrugged that feeling off and strode ahead.

That creepy feeling hung onto Zaray until she saw the back side of her apartment building. Just ahead toward the lighted main street and a turn to the left, she thought slowing down a bit. It was then when she saw a dark figure of a man and a dog coming in her way from the main street. Why would anyone walk their dog in these dark alleyways between the buildings? Did that man know about the construction site and decided to go around this way too?

Zaray squeezed her hands and kept her eyes on the cobblestones under her feet. _It’s fine, just don’t attract any attention._ The man and dog continued to walk towards her, closer and closer.

”Hey, there you are!” the man said loudly as if to make anyone near hear him. He was looking straight at her, yet Zaray thought he was talking to someone behind her. He couldn’t have possibly meant her, they didn’t know each other.

But just as the pair was about to pass her, the man turned and put his right hand around her shoulders. Zaray gasped in surprise and prepared to scream if the man tried to pin her against a wall. But the man started to walk with her, their bodies tightly together. His dog didn’t seem to mind this turn of events at his side.

 _What are you doing? You don’t know this man, why are you just walking with him? RUN._ Zaray could tell she wasn’t nearly as strong as the arm wrapped around her, so she angled her hands to push the stranger away and readied herself to run like she never had. But before she could do any pushing or running, the man started to talk.

”I was worried about you, but I see now that it was foolish to think you couldn’t take care of yourself!” he said, seeming to fight the urge to look behind them. He turned his head to whisper in her ear, his breath warm on her chilled skin, ”There was someone following you.” She squeezed her fists even tighter at that. ”I’ll just make sure you’re alright – and that he’s gone.”

 _Make sure that she’s safe, or make sure that the other man is gone so he himself could do whatever he wanted with her?_ Zaray shivered at the thought, trying to calm down so she could defend herself if need be.

The man was at least a head taller than her, so she had to look up to see his face. He had blondish hair, darker stubble along his strong jaw, and something that looked like a scar over his upper lip. It was too dark to see his eyes or anything else, so Zaray turned her face forward. Her heart was pounding and she had a difficulty to think reasonably which she couldn’t explain.

”Okay I think he’s gone now.” he said in a normal voice. Zaray hadn’t realised how much this man’s body was warming her until he lowered his arm and let her go. For some reason she couldn’t look away from him, and she felt a butterfly in her stomach as he looked in her eyes with a slight asking smile on his lips. She could see his hazel and gold eyes now, and it indeed was a scar on his lip. Zaray could feel her cheeks blush under his stare, so she tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear and looked away. Good thing she didn’t have to fight and flee, because the calming down part hadn’t happened.

”Thank you. I’m quite alright now, thanks.” she babbled with an unusually high voice. _Quite alright?_ Who says that these days? It sounded like something from a hundred years ago.

”Of course.” the man said flashing a bashful smile. He glanced her up and down before looking at his dog sitting next to him, probably realising how inappropriate that glance had been. ”Would you – um – want me to walk you home or –?” he said lifting his eyes back to her face, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

”No, thank you. I live just around the corner.” she said looking at him again. He was wearing black jeans and a light blue dress shirt, a couple of the upper buttons open and sleeves rolled up – which perfectly showed off his strong arms. He was older than her, but couldn’t have been over 30. Zaray didn’t know why she was making these observations, he was a complete stranger. A _handsome_ stranger. _No, stop that!_ She snapped herself out of it and shook her head.

”Your dog is cute. What’s – what’s her name?” Zaray got herself to ask, shifting her stare to the brown canine. ”A Fereldan Mabari, right?”

The man nodded in a surprised way, like she was the first one to correctly name the breed of his dog. Which was weird, since they were in Ferelden of all places. ”It’s _he_ actually.” he said patting the dog’s head, instantly earning a wagging tale in response. ”His name is Honn.”

Questions struck Zaray’s mind. _Why would someone like him walk their dog at this hour? In those clothes? Where they his work clothes or did he just casually wear a dress shirt every time he took his dog out?_

”Oh like Honnleath?” Zaray asked the man, though she was fairly sure she was right. Her assumption was proved correct by his nod. She felt oddly at ease talking to this man, so she added, ”Luna.” He gave her a lifted eyebrow and an asking look. ”I mean – I have a dog, Luna. Luna is her name, she’s a girl – and a husky.” She ran a hand through her hair and bit her lower lip, stopping Zaray from embarrasing herself further at least. Unexpectedly, the man smiled at her softly, compassionately even. It was a smile she hadn’t received in a long time, and it gave a tingling sensation all over her body, calming her mind.

”Luna is a puppy though, almost one year old. She still sleeps a lot, I left her sleeping in my room. She’s probably waiting for me to come home.” Zaray said pointing a thumb over her shoulder. ”So – bye, and thanks again!” she breathed starting to walk away, not giving the man time to answer.

A hurried ”bye” sounded behind her as she turned around the corner of her building. Zaray greeted the hallway man before speedwalking to the elevator. She sighed loudly and took her shoes off, already feeling more comfortable. Accompanied by a _ding_ , the elevator doors opened at the 9th floor and Zaray took a sharp right to her front door. Shoes in left hand and bag in right, she managed to get inside without dropping anything. Closing the door behind her, she dropped the shoes and the bag. That exhaustion in her legs forced her to sit down on the floor, legs bent to one side at the knees. She still felt the tingle of that man’s warmth on her shoulders. She and Dorian would have much to talk about tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction, so it's a work in progress really. Comments are appreciated, I really want to improve my writing!


End file.
